


вдох.

by ilen



Series: вместе дышать [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-
Series: вместе дышать [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845325
Kudos: 3





	вдох.

Минхен ловит снежинку кончиком носа, старательно кутаясь в не особо спасающее от захвативших город морозов пальто. Затягивается глубоко, выдыхает облаком, чувствует, как холод тает на коже и как дым скребет уже готовое сорваться в болезненный кашель горло.   
Ветра нет, и белые хлопья застывают в своем падении так, будто и времени тоже – нет.   
Минхен думает, что, может, его никогда и не было.   
Все замерло, как в это белое январское утро, и сам он – бесформенный сгусток замерзшей кристаллами влаги, который и не летит, и не падает.

Затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-

День в офисе похож на череду таких же до, и где-то на краю сознания Минхен едва ощутимо тоскует по школьным дням: нет, не потому что было весело (хотя, было, конечно же). Минхен тоскует по глупому чувству, будто все еще впереди.   
Потому что сейчас впереди – что? 

Белое-белое-белое-белое-

В доме темно и до глухого тихо, даже кран на кухне слезами не капает после недавнего визита сантехника, поэтому первое, что Минхен делает, возвращаясь – выжимает кнопку включения на пульте телевизора, чтобы звуками очередного бессмысленного шоу выгнать из квартиры пустоту.   
Она, правда, не уходит: по углам в тенях прячется, ворчит и обиженным клубком сворачивается где-то в складках тяжелых темных штор; дожидается ночи, зараза.   
Люди же любят заводить питомцев, а Минхен чем хуже? Он свою пустоту вроде и гонит, а все равно кормит исправно.   
А себя вот забывает – закидывает в микроволновку очередное запечатанное пластиком что-то, ставит на плиту чайник и открывает створку окна наполовину, ловя кожей ледяной порыв ветра, пару снежинок и, почти наверняка, очередную простуду; но это после. Прикуривает неловким движением подрагивающих в последнее время пальцев и устало прикрывает глаза, захлебываясь облегчением от того, что еще один день кончился. В голове также глухо-тихо, и только фоном шумят мысли о том, что нужно, наконец, посуду вымыть да поставить стирать вещи, не забыть напомнить Тэену о тех документах, которые должны были быть готовы еще вчера, позвонить маме, купить сигареты и зубную пасту-

Затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-

Телефон жужжит вибрацией будильника где-то в складках одеяла ровно в 6:30; Минхен привычно игнорирует его до 6:45. Не успевает позавтракать, выменивая засохшую давно булку на последнюю в пачке сигарету, наспех укладывает чуть вьющиеся темные волосы, роняет ключи за тумбочку, теряя лишнюю минуту на то, чтобы их оттуда вытащить (и пометить в голове красным необходимость генеральной уборки на выходных); снова забывает перчатки и сжигает красные от холода пальцы о картон утреннего латте без сахара.  
День в офисе похож на череду таких же до, в которых Тэен смущенно лохматит высветленные волосы и извиняется, обещая к обеду все доделать – и да, Минхен должен, вроде как, злиться, ведь это ему придется задерживаться, но. Злиться на Тэена совсем-совсем не получается, потому что он загружен не меньше (или, может, больше даже) – а еще он тоже наверняка ютится в этом городе со своей пустотой за шторами. По крайней мере, так Минхену кажется, когда они вместе смотрят на застывшие в воздухе снежинки, выменивая минуты обеда на очередную порцию никотина.   
Город засыпает снегом, словно они все застыли мертвыми фигурками в огромном стеклянном шаре. 

Белое-белое-белое-белое-

– Видел стажеров? – хитро улыбается Джонни из отдела планирования, на что Минхен лишь взгляд недоуменный вскидывает, мол, еще месяц назад видел, все видели, почему такой ажиотаж? Но тот лишь поигрывает бровями и скрывается в неизвестном (на самом деле, в кабинете главного менеджера Чон Юно, но) направлении. Между ними, вроде как, что-то происходит, но об этом никто не знает (знают все).  
Минхен, если честно, завидует вполне себе осознанно.   
Прячет заледеневшие пальцы в карманах совсем уже не спасающего пальто, чувствует, как на горящих от холода ушах тают снежинки, и спешит на остановку, включив погромче 6lack в наушниках и не поднимая взгляда.   
Минхен устал оглядываться в поисках кого-то, поэтому все, что ему остается – звуки очередного бессмысленного шоу в пустой квартире и сугробы, заледеневшие где-то прямо под ребрами. 

Затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-

– Сынок, у тебя все хорошо? – голос матери на другом конце линии чуть дрожит помехами связи из-за в конец разбушевавшейся непогоды.   
– Все отлично, мам, - Минхен искренне улыбается.   
Ложь – и не ложь вовсе, если ты умеешь в нее поверить в тот миг, когда говоришь.   
Минхен научился давно, и иногда верить получается даже дольше, но забыть, что он застрял в стеклянном шаре – не выходит ни на минуту. 

-будильник-сигареты-кофе-снег-бумаги-бумаги-бумаги-снег-будильник-будильник-будильник-

Одиннадцатый день февраля лижет щеки ошалелой псиной – мокро, холодно, шершаво – а небо все также рвется бело-серым на огромные комья ваты. Минхен думает, что мир сходит с ума – или что сам он уже давно сошел, но в весну верится сейчас примерно так же, как в бога.   
Никак не верится.  
Мальчик в кофейне у дома Минхена приветливо улыбается и уже даже не спрашивает, а сразу начинает готовить порцию маленького утреннего удовольствия – одного из доступных, которые помогают держаться на плаву. Минхен улыбается в ответ тоже. Думает, что мальчишка очарователен – очарователен ровно настолько, чтобы внутри чуть-чуть подтаяли сугробы. Латте все также обжигает пальцы, и, наверное, стоит уже поставить напоминание о перчатках, потому что – ну, сколько можно, а?   
Тэен перехватывает у главного входа – подхватывает под локоть и молча тянет на курилку. Его выбеленые волосы падают на наесколько тонов в красный, нежно розовым пятном врываясь в минхеново утро.  
– Ого, – он удивленно приподнимает брови, впервые за неделю, наверное, действительно искренне улыбаясь и получая в ответ такую же искреннюю.   
– Ого, – подтверждает Тэен; он в этот момент выглядит лет на девять моложе своих двадцати шести – смущенно ерошит волосы и глазами блестит совершенно по-особенному.   
Как будто кто-то пришел и выгнал пустоту из его квартиры, понимает Минхен и снова улыбается.   
Он, если честно, завидует вполне себе осознанно.  
Прячется взглядом в бумагах и цифрах так сильно, что замечает усевшегося на край его стола Джонни далеко не сразу: спустя три тактичных покашливания и одно громкое Минхен-ну-сколько-можно. Оборачивается половина офиса.   
– Да? – Минхен удивленно хлопает ресницами на подобное безобразие, но это же Джонни. – Ты хотел что-то?   
– Тебя я хотел, - нарочито-обижено, разве что губ надутых не хватает – да ножкой топнуть.   
Минхену хочется пошутить а-как-же-Юно, Минхену хочется глаза закатить, но он лишь покорно откидывается на спинку кресла и чуть наклоняет голову вправо: мол, вот он я, доволен?   
Доволен, – улыбается Джонни.  
Еще как доволен, – ухмыляется Джонни.   
– Сегодня после работы устраивают приветственную вечеринку для всех прошедших испытательный срок стажеров, – наконец выдает Джонни.   
Минхен обещает там быть, а потом сбегает на курилку вытравить из себя всколыхнувшееся ожидание чего-то. Потому что Минхен уже давно принял, что это не интуиция вовсе, а та форма одиночества, когда ожидание перерастает в основной режим существования.   
Только вот ждать – чего? 

Затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-

– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Донхек, и с этого дня я прикрепленный к вам младший сотрудник, – нечто с растрепанными волосами цвета солнечного октября улыбается широко и искристо-теплое: – Позаботьтесь обо мне.  
Обрывает внутри все струны разом, а тонны ледяных сугробов из-за этого срываются лавиной куда-то в область живота. Минхен думает, что это уж точно не нормально, поэтому сбегает на курилку, отговорившись невнятным да-конечно-поговорим-как-я-освобожусь.

Небо впервые за последние месяцы рябит белыми перьями облаков, рассыпавшимися по голубому хлопку простыни. На этом фоне розововолосый Тэен выглядит почти сказочно, но затем он устало затягивается своими толстыми крепкими, смотрит на Минхена тяжелым отеческим взглядом, и вся сказка опадает глиняными черепками куда-то ему под ноги.   
– Потому что ты теперь живешь в Корее, а здесь не стоит пропускать корпоративные попойки, – практически отчитывает. – Именно там вчера представляли всех новых стажеров и предлагали сотрудникам решить, кто с кем будет возиться ближайшие полгода. Тебя вот не было, и знаешь что? Твой самый непутевый.   
Ага, - глупо кивает Минхен, переводя взгляд с коллеги на сильнее обычного подрагивающую в его руке сигарету.   
– Ага, – повторяет он вслух. 

Ага.   
Затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-

Донхека зовут Донхек – и это все, о чем Минхен может думать, когда он возвращается в темную квартиру и, забывая выгнать пустоту ненужным шумом, падает прямо в костюме на кровать. Стекло его собственного шара покрывается крупными трещинами, и скрежет готового взорваться мирка отдается в висках пульсирующей болью, потому что- 

Донхек улыбается неловко, когда теряет пропуск в свой первый рабочий день и поэтому приходится просить охранника (Минхен в тот день почти опаздывает из-за задержавшегося автобуса).   
Донхек смеется громко над очередной сомнительной шуткой Джонни (и весь отдел вскидывает на них осуждающие взгляды – включая заваленного под конец месяца отчетами Минхена).   
Донхек просит в кафетерии двойной сахар в свой кофе (а Минхен стоит прямо за ним, раздумывая о том, стоит ли ему перейти на сигареты чуть слабее).  
Донхек улыбается, смеется, общается, и существует в застывшем снежном шаре Минхена практически целую вечность (или как минимум три месяца), но понимает он это только сейчас. 

Белое-белое-белое-белое-   
Разве? 

Телефон жужжит вибрацией будильника где-то в складках одеяла ровно в 6:30; Минхен привычно игнорирует его до 6:45. Не успевает позавтракать, выменивая оставшийся с вечера ужин на первую в это утро сигарету, наспех укладывает чуть вьющиеся темные волосы, роняет ключи за тумбочку, теряя лишнюю минуту на то, чтобы их оттуда вытащить (и отметая мысли о необходимости новой генеральной уборки), все еще забывает перчатки, улыбается очаровательному мальчишке из кофейни, а после сжигает красные от холода пальцы о картон утреннего латте без сахара.  
Под ногами шлепают первые весенние лужи, хотя холодный ветер мелкой моросью все еще лижется с остервенением дорвавшегося до ласки щенка. В офисе его ждет самый проблемный младший сотрудник, от которого на телефоне висит вечно раздражающее (1): сообщение, пропущенный – не важно, и это значит лишь то, что день снова будет непохожим на прошлый.   
Минхен не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, и едва ли успел привыкнуть к свалившемуся на него вместе с той февральской лавиной потоку эмоций, поэтому уверенно сворачивает на курилку, чтобы дать себе еще пять минут родного спокойствия. Прикуривает неловким движением подрагивающих пальцев и устало прикрывает глаза, готовясь пережить еще один день (или нет, подождите, прожить?). В голове глухо-тихо, и только фоном шумят мысли о том, что, наверное, все же стоит устроить генеральную уборку, позвонить маме, купить подарок на день рождения Тэена, который, кстати, снова затягивает со своей частью работы – и теперь уже совсем по другой причине, купить порошок для черного-

Затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-выдох, затяжка-

– О, Минхен-хен! Я был уверен, что найду вас именно здесь! 

Вдох. 

**Author's Note:**

> 180119


End file.
